Ten Years Ago
by Snowman1400
Summary: Ginny reflects on her life. Guarenteed eye-waterer. One-shot. Will she finally go where she belongs? and what happened on that fateful day, ten years ago?
1. Taking off the coverup

I sit here, looking into the mirror.  
  
There are purple sleep marks indicating exhaust, and wrinkles in my cheeks. I look three times my age, and the once lively chocolate brown that twinkled out from my eyes with a passion for life has dwindled to a dull hue. My once thick, smooth red hair has been falling out, ever since that one day. Ten years ago.  
  
Ten years ago. That's when I died. 'Dead?' I hear you ask, 'How can you be dead? You're breathing, talking, and your heart is clearly still beating.  
  
But that's where you're wrong.  
  
You took him away. You took him away ten years ago, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I had to sit on the side and watch it happen.  
  
Ten years ago, I died. I died that day, along with my passion for life, my energetic and curious personality, my brother, my best friend, and him.  
  
Yes, I died with him. It's undeniable.  
  
And being stuck here with you has made it even worse.  
  
I understand why. I understand. But I do not agree.  
  
Despite what you may think, I have been screaming at the top of my lungs. Screaming for help. I have been screaming for someone to rescue me, someone to put an end to this. To put an end to this life with you.  
  
Of course, screaming doesn't do much good if no one can hear you.  
  
I could be found on your arm at every important social event. I was always dripping in expensive jewelry, wearing the latest and most fashionable robes. But do you think I was ever really there?  
  
I remember the day I found out. The day I realized my life would either be composed of complete bliss, or that I would live like this. Live like a prisoner in a world I no longer wanted to inhabit.  
  
I sit here, looking into the mirror.  
  
Carefully, I pick up the towel. I gently wipe the makeup off my face. I reveal to the world what you do to me. But no one can see it. Because I am alone. Now and forever.  
  
I could have told someone. I could have retaliated. But do you think I cared enough?  
  
My life evaporated that day. Ten years ago, my soul left me.  
  
I finish wiping the powder from my face. There is a large bruise on my left cheekbone.  
  
The world will see what you've done to me.  
  
I look across the room at you. You stand there in your black robes, looking haughtily into the mirror. I can see your sneer that has permanently engraved itself on your face.  
  
I cast one more look into the large vanity mirror. My eyelids are heavy, and I cannot seem to bring myself to care anymore.  
  
I can hear your smug laugh as you finally choose what outfit to wear. Your sleek, blond hair held back with scented gel.  
  
I hate that scent.  
  
You look at me as I stand up. I hear your voice call to me.  
  
"Where are you going?" I hear you ask.  
  
As if you really care.  
  
It's okay. Everything will be okay. My part is done. And if it isn't, it doesn't matter. I cannot carry on.  
  
I feel the stairs beneath my feet. The stairs your child sulks down every morning.  
  
The door opens, and I step outside. The wind whips in my face, but my cheeks have felt more pain than the biting cold. You should know.  
  
Before I know what happened, here I am.  
  
My favorite place in the world. And yet the one that causes me so much pain.  
  
He died ten years ago. Physically. I died ten years ago. Mentally.  
  
I hit the grass on my knees, and press up against the large, granite stone.  
  
"I miss you," I whisper.  
  
I can hear him talking back to me. He's been watching me every day since he left. Watching me die.  
  
He's watched you, too. And he knows everything.  
  
He also knows I didn't have a choice. He understands.  
  
I played my part in this war. And now its time to end it.  
  
I died that day, ten years ago. The day you took Harry's life. I had to watch.  
  
That killed me.  
  
I have no emotion.  
  
I had no emotion the day I heard the news. The day I learned I would have to marry you. The day I learned I would have to carry your child.  
  
It was never my baby.  
  
Someone else was supposed to be the father of my child. But that hope died that day, ten years ago. As did my child. My real child.  
  
I'm sure you didn't know. And you never will.  
  
I look once more at the gravestone before me.  
  
I think of Harry and my baby. Waiting for me.  
  
I've done my part. What more could you ask? What more could you want?  
  
Slowly I reach into my pocket.  
  
My hand rests on a short, yet potentially deadly, blade.  
  
I pull it out and hold it against my breastbone.  
  
"I'm coming, Harry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I feel myself lifting up. There is a comforting light, and it warms me from the inside.  
  
I start to walk forward, and I can see a figure in the distance. I know who it is.  
  
Closer I get, my smile growing with every step.  
  
I see his face. He breaks out into an incredible grin, and he is holding a small bundle.  
  
My baby.  
  
"Ginny," he says in a loving voice.  
  
I've waited ten years to hear that voice call my name.  
  
"I missed you," I say.  
  
He beams at me, and says in a heavenly tone, "I know."  
  
I look into his arms. My baby. The one I never knew.  
  
I glance up at his eyes to make sure. Harry only nods and hands me the child.  
  
"We've been waiting," he says, putting his arm around my shoulder.  
  
And together, we walked into the warm, light place that has been waiting for us.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N:  
  
I don't know what possessed me to write such a sad story. But I had the idea, and I cried as I wrote it. Literally. There will be no follow up or prequel. Thank you. 


	2. Daily Prophet, May 16th

DAILY PROPHET  
  
_  
  
May 16th, 2004 _  
  
Grieving Widow Takes Own Life  
  
By: Candace Richards  
  
*  
  
Early this morning, we at the DAILY PROPHET received news that 28 year-old Ginny Weasley tragically took her own life at around eight o'clock p.m. last night. Her body was found sprawled on the ground beside the late Harry Potter's tombstone in Saint Richard's Cemetery (Greenwich).  
  
For those of you who are familiar with the story, Harry Potter's life met a sudden end on July 31st, a little over ten years ago. While no one was convicted at the time, there was a certain air of suspicion around Potter's known rival, the prominent Draco Malfoy.  
  
(For full details on the relationship between Weasley and Malfoy, turn to page 5).  
  
On that one terrible night, Weasley lost her closest brother, Ronald Weasley, her good friend, (and girlfriend to her brother), Hermione Granger, and close companion Harry Potter. Over the years her family has slowly dwindled down from the astonishing nine members to only two, (brothers Frederick and William).  
  
While the PROPHET tried to contact her only remaining siblings, they refused to give an interview. It seemed that Weasley's death would remain a mystery, just as Potter's.  
  
However, there was one more thing uncovered at the site of her unnatural death. Beside the blunt kitchen knife Weasley used to end her life, detectives Rauch and Kilgore discovered a letter, written in the woman's handwriting. The contents of said letter were released early this morning and are as follows:  
  
*  
  
To whom it May Concern:  
  
By the time you read this, I will most likely be dead.  
  
I am not going in bad temper, and I understand why everything happened like it did.  
  
To Fred and Bill: I love you. I always will. Don't grieve over me. I'm going to a much happier place than the one I'm in now.  
  
Which leads me to my next point.  
  
While it may not do any good, because I will be gone before I can testify against him, there are a few things I would like to tell the world about my husband, Draco.  
  
He killed Harry Potter. I saw it happen.  
  
This is terribly hard for me to write down, so please take this as evidence and throw him in Azkaban.  
  
The events occurred as follows:  
  
*  
  
The Department of Magical Crime Investigation did not show the rest of the note, but our own Theresa Hughes had this comment to give.  
  
"When they brought the body in, there were bruises all over her face and arms. While usually a small mark or two is normal, these injuries seemed to be fairly severe. We even found evidence of a small amount of brain damage, most likely due to extreme force being brought upon her head. The only logical explanation would be domestic abuse, probably direction from her spouse."  
  
This bit of information would have normally tainted Weasley's credibility in convicting her husband. But, thanks to a ingenious spell cast by our own Chad Wilken, Investigative officers were able to confirm that the letter was written in the best of intentions and completely verified her comments.  
  
Malfoy is being held in Azkaban prison to await his trial on July 31st. There will be no witnesses, except for the Ministry workers involved in the case.  
  
From an interview given earlier, Malfoy said this.  
  
"You cannot prove I killed Potter. I'm sad to say that my wife was probably trying to get revenge on me for a quarrel we had earlier this week."  
  
While this reporter is on the fence, much of the public sides with the deceased Ginny Weasley. I suppose we'll all just have to await the verdict of Malfoy's sentence.  
  
_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_  
  
DAILY PROPHET  
  
_  
  
August 1st, 2004  
  
_  
  
Verdict in Malfoy Case Arrives  
  
_  
  
An eager press waited outside the Ministry's courtroom doors this morning, waiting for the possible conviction of Mr. Draco Malfoy. After a delayed verdict, the High Court emerged and declared that Malfoy was 'cleared of all charges.' Malfoy was released with a few parting words, which included a sneering comment of:  
  
"There was never any evidence against me. There was no possible way I was going to prison."  
  
In other news, Yolanda Lundgren of the National Lawn care Society held a seminar on proper hedge trimming this weekend, which turned out quite a crowd.........  
  
_  
  
_  
  
A/N:  
  
I know I said there would be any add-ons or prequels, but I really felt that I left this one unfinished. Plus, a newspaper article isn't really under one of those categories. 


End file.
